


Apart Of Me

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: Shoot catches you singing quietly to yourself while in town together.
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Apart Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbe/gifts).



You thought the Japanese language was hard enough to master, and you were not even close to doing that. There was still a lot to work on for you, more practice you needed for certain structures and sentences. However, the Hunter language was the biggest challenge. It was more of a challenge than learning Japanese. You had no idea it was even its own language until you met other hunters who frequently used it. A couple of them actually taught you how to read it, that way you could understand it better, if you ever needed it. It was still rather shaky to you.

That's not to say English isn't a difficult language. Hardest to learn in the world, as they say. Luckily for you, you already knew how to speak it. When you moved to the city of Doli though, no one knew a single word. Maybe a few, but not the meaning. Or the other way around. Even though you would hear English music in town. A particular old store in the middle of the city always played eighties and nineties pop from North America. When you would hear any songs you took a liking to, regardless if you know them or not, you always hummed along to them all. 

Right now, you were sitting near that same store with Shoot, comfortably close together on an outside bench, taking a small break from your walk through town. Both of you fell into conversation about just whatever came to mind at the time, even if it was you talking a little more than he was. Which you felt bad about. Shoot enjoyed it though, always all ears whenever it came to you.

When you took a break from speaking, Shoot sitting politely at your side, a familiar tune caught your attention. A slight turn of your head and right away you recognized a favorite song of yours was playing. This sweet, upbeat song played on repeat for the longest time, you absolutely loved it. You kept the beat on your fingers, tapping one against your thigh while humming the notes. It doesn't take you long at all to remember the words, starting to sing quietly to yourself, so caught up in your content mood. Normally you wouldn't sing in public, you were always too shy of anyone hearing you even in private, but you couldn't help yourself. 

Shoot couldn't help himself, overhearing your sudden, soft voice below him. You were lost in the song coming from the shop, it seemed, and it made him smile. Your voice was pretty. More so when you were singing. He has heard you hum melodies before, songs that got stuck in your head annoyingly when he were around you. This was the first time he'd ever heard you actually sing! In English! He felt a flutter in his chest when he actually recognized the words you were singing. _Love_. He knew what that word was. Other than that, he was sadly clueless. The song was nice though, for the first time hearing it.

Too bad you were singing so quietly. Shoot had really good ears, but it was just a bit difficult to hear you completely. Unless if he got closer. Without thinking, he did, leaning his head down just enough to get a little closer to you. He wanted more. You stopped singing along to the song so suddenly, to his disappointment. Turning to look up at him. 

You thought you felt his eyes on you. That's what you were afraid of, when you came back to reality. As soon as you caught his steel grayish blue eyes, his and yours widened. Your face never turned away faster from him, covering part of it with your hand nervously. A small apology left your mouth out of reflex. 

Shoot couldn't help to grin down at you. You were so shy! It was so sweet, despite how bad he felt when _he_ was the reason for it. "No, don't apologize!" He ends up letting out a small laugh, turning away from you. "...I didn't mean to stare at you. I've just never heard you sing before."

You look back up at him, face feeling so warm that you had to have been blushing. He caught your eyes once more, staring into them when he continued.

"Your voice is lovely. I...I like it."

All Shoot could do is smile happily down at you, a flustered mess underneath his warm, loving gaze. You smile bashfully, turning away and closing your eyes as he admires your now flushed face. Wishing that he would stop staring at you. Shoot was way too kind. Especially to you.

The song you were singing along to came to an end. The words still rang through your head. You couldn't help to think of the tall, built, sweet man by your side, who gently takes your hand into his on your thigh. There's always something reminding you of Shoot.


End file.
